Nightmare(Nick x Judy)
by sonadow2865
Summary: This is an alternate universe where, Nick really did get shot with the NightHowler poison, lost control almost was about to kill Judy but snapped out of it in time. 5 months in when Nick is a cop by Judy's side. But Nick is haunted by the memories and feels guilty and suddenly has a unusual dream, but this new dream is slowly becoming a reality. (Nick x Judy)


**Nightmare:** Judy x Nick Rated T for Teen

By Sonadow 2865

Disclaimer: Don't own Zootopia, but really love the movie.

Information: This is an alternate timeline when, Nick really did get shot with the NightHowler poison, lost control _almost_ was about to kill Judy but snapped out of it in time. Which brings us 5 months in when Nick is a cop by Judy's side. Nick and Judy are not a couple yet.

 **Nick's POV**

It was a dark shallow sky, and my fur bristled in rage as I ran on all fours. I was following a familiar scent, my vision was blurry but I was chasing something. We ran left and right, under the tree and into the bushes, until I finally cornered it launching myself at it. My jaws chopped on it's neck as my stomach rumbled in hunger tearing what ever laid in it apart. I couldn't control my body at all it just acted in it's own savage way. The moon that was huddle by clouds up until now, cleared the horrific view that laid before me, that sent, those purple eyes. The bunny that meant so much to me was lying there blood pouring out of her body like sand out of a punching bag. Her violet eyes were clouded like fog, an expression of terror carved on her face as the last of her tears ran fell. Her insides were torn and running through horrified body. I wanted to scream, I wanted cry but my body wouldn't let me, all I heard was laughter my own mad laughter. I licked the blood on my muzzle, a crazed smile scraped my face, as I went mad under the moonlit sky.

 **Flashback** **-**

"AAAAAHHHHhhhh!" A scream pierced my lips and echoed my small apartment.

It took me a while to catch my breath and gain my composure. These dreams were getting worse leaving me with less and less sleep, why am I having these dreams again? Oh right I guess it started a little after Hopps and I finally cornered Bellwether, Hopps was putting the handcuffs on her when one of her lackeys behind us aimed his gun at Hopps ready to fire. I reacted without giving a second thought pushing Judy out of the way, getting shot in the process. Only this tranquilizer dart contained the Nighthowler poison that put so many preds in cages. Taking the opportunity the lackey grabbed Bellwether and ran while Judy was busy with me. I urged her to run and hide while she could, but she refused. Everything was black but I remember feel amused as if hunting Judy was the best thing I've ever done. And by the time I was finally able to snap out of it, I woke up to find Hopps in the corner tears streaming down her face scratch and bite marks all over her body her eyes shone in fear as I loomed over her. My entire body covered blood. I learned that I had nearly killed Judy along with one of Bellwethers lackeys that was left behind.

Seeing that I had come to my senses Judy hugged me desperately practically shaking in my arms. I was horrified I had never seen Judy in that state before. I was scared at what I had done to her and what I would've done to her if I hadn't snapped out of it. The Z.P.D. arivived around then.

Bellwether was never seen or heard from again as if she vanished. I had the doctors take a look at me, they were surprised at what I told them. Though they said nothing was wrong that I had somehow managed to expel all of the poison from my body, I couldn't help but ask if I could take the antidote just in case. They said no, that taking the antidote would probably in some way reverse what my body was doing to the poison possibly making me go savage again.

Five months had passed and the memories held between the time I was a savage, later on turning into horrendous dreams that deprived me of sleep. I managed to stay active on jobs by taking sleeping pills for the night. Sometimes it worked other times it didn't, I didn't care as long as I got the sleep I need to be able to help Hopps.

But this dream was different, it would normally be me reliving my memories. However _I… I killed Judy devoured her under the pale light under the moon, and ten to laugh at it while I died inside, literally becoming an animal._

 _This has to stop, but how? I can't ask for help since I don't want Judy to worry, I'm on my own on this one. Since I'm up I might as well get ready_ though it was 4:00 A.M. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back sleep for the time being. I got out of bed but immediately felt dizzy along with something else wash over me.

I couldn't stay awake my eyes were drooping and my will weakened. I remember seeing the door open with three pairs of hooves standing in front. I noticed that the pair of hooves in the middle were gradually smaller than the ones on the sides. Catching a whiff of a familiar scent I managed to come to a conclusion before finally colliding with the floor and blacking out.

Bellwether

Hoped you loved chapter 1

And sorry I left it on a clutchy point

Please don't bug me for grammar errors I know I suck.


End file.
